Don't ask Sano for love advice!!
by Draco'sMinion2
Summary: This is my first part of the story. between you and me, this first part is boring as compared to the rest. I know it's not much, but bear with me. I'm dealing with school. Pleeaaaseeeee read and review! I'll give you a cooooookie! this is a "kenshin-likin


The clattering of the dishes under his hands nor the meowing of the cat at his side (begging for Ms. Kaoru's lunch) brdisturbed Kenshin's train of thought. His large blue-purple eyes were vagrantly staring out the small window cut into the brwood wall of the kitchen, his mouth forming silent words as if he was debating with himself. He was having such a lovely brtrain of thought. . . Until. . .  
"ITAI!" He dropped a white plate into the sink with a loud shattering noise, upsetting the small black cat that was brsuddenly latched onto him, forcing it to dig its claws into his leg, it's eyes as round as omusubi. "Oro! Get off!" He wiped brthe soap bubbles off on his hand and leaned down to begin the painstaking task of prying the cat off, pulling each individual brclaw from the fabric of his Haorihakama. As soon as the deed was done, he patted the cat atop the head, reached over brand grabbed a small slice of fish (Because he couldn't waste too much) and threw it out the doorway, the feline wriggling brfrom his arms and pouncing off after the meat.  
Kenshin was left alone once more, pulling the broken shards of plate out of the sink and setting them carefully on the brcounter to the side. He knew that he'd have to go to town and buy a replacement plate, but that was alright with him. He brloved going into town. And, he thought pleasantly, maybe little Ayami-chan or Suzumi-chan would like to accompany him. brYahiko, he bet, was STILL out practicing with his teacher Kaoru. And the gentle Kenshin had no doubts that Sano was out brgambling and having some sake with his friends again.  
As he was just about to sigh, he heard Kaoru's voice piping from behind him. He turned to look at her with a blink and brsmall murmur of "Oro?" as he saw her. All ragged and sweaty from training.  
"He's such a brat!!" She stomped over to him. . . Her eye twitching at him a moment. Then she reached over to the brcounter, grabbed her lunch, and began to munch on it, turning and stomping away once more without another word.  
"Kaoru-Dono! Did training not go well with Yahiko?" Kenshin blinked, eyebrows knitting together. "Kaoru-Dono!" Realizing it was too late and she was too far gone in her strange womanly ways to hear him, he got to release his sigh.   
"Those two should get along, that they should. . ." He returned to the sink, and, after finishing the dishes, untied the brapron he was wearing and layed it down in a folded pile. A frown then creased his lips as his train of thought came back to brhim, plaguing him. Kenshin shuddered as he knew that he would never rid himself of these feelings until expressed. And brit'd been far too long since he'd had experience at something like this. He decided upon the best thing. Wandering out to brthe front of the school he sat on the dusty, dirty ground with his back leaned up against the wood of the building, awaiting the arrival of Sanosuke. It wouldn't be long now. Sano would surely know how to help him. Right?  
"Kenshin..?"  
"Ah, Sano. There you are!" He smiled, giving his head an innocent tilt. How would he pose his question? He didn't know.  
br"Anou. . . I have a question to ask you."  
"A question?" The tall, slender, brown haired warrior cocked an eyebrow until it raised nearly to his red headband. He brshifted as if uncomfortable, but a smirk made its way across his lips and it was apparent he was enjoying himself.  
"A question about. . . What?"   
********************************************************************  
"No kidding. . ."  
"No kidding here."  
"I knew it would happen, though. It was all too predictable." Sanosuke waved a hand dismissively, eyes glowing with brmischeviousness. He was taking great enjoyment in watching the former Battousai sit there with his arms folded across brhis chest, face a flaming red, almost that to match his hair. Sano reached out a hand and clamped it over the top of brKenshin's head while he started to chortle.   
"You poor man. She's going to hurt you, you know."  
Kenshin smiled and laughed despite himself, putting up his hands to show something like acceptance of the situation.   
"Oh yes. But I'm an emotionally strong man, that I am. "  
The taller man suddenly leaned down so he was face to face with Kenshin, that eyebrow cocked again.  
"I meant physically."  
He then said in a bland, almost bored voice;  
br"I don't see how you could LIKE her, though. . .She's so bossy. And she can't cook to save her life." Sano twitched. br"And if I eat her food once more, my life definantly won't be saved."  
Sanosuke smirked as he was thwacked lightly on the arm by Himura Kenshin. 


End file.
